Plant holders usually comprise a pot or bowl adapted to receive a plant or plants and a saucer or container in which the pot or bowl sits and can receive water which drains from the pot. The pot and saucer have interengaging parts which locate them relative to one another. Some pots have an elongated upstanding suspension member which is connected centrally to the pot and have an attachment element at its upper end whereby the plant holder may be suspended in use.
Difficulties have arisen for transporting cheaply and easily these pots and saucers. In some cases, these pots and saucers are constructed so that they can be nested together. However, problems occur due to this nesting feature and some means, such as paper or cartons, must be used between the nested pots and the nested saucers to facilitate their removal at the store where they are sold.